


Merry Christmas, Sherlock!

by Redbeard_N_Frieda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbeard_N_Frieda/pseuds/Redbeard_N_Frieda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jawnlovessherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovessherlock/gifts).



> Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa!

**Merry** **Chris** **tmas,** **Sherloc** **k!**

Sherlock placed the sparkly star on top of the Christmas tree while John was admiring how beautiful the tree looked. At least, that was what Sherlock thought he was doing, John was actually admiring _him_. The way he stretched his body to reach the top made his shirt reveal a little bit of skin. He couldn’t believe how smooth his pale skin looked, he wondered if it felt as smooth and soft as it looked.

When he heard Mrs. Hudson coming up the stairs, he quickly turned around and started laying some presents under the tree. Sherlock took his violin and played a Christmas melody as Mrs. Hudson came in with tea & biscuits. When she saw the marvellous tree with the green & red ornaments and lights and heard the melody, she couldn’t help but smile. She was so proud of her two boys, if only they would...

Her thoughts were interrupted by John, who’d taken over the tray and was now pouring tea in the cups. He was telling about the presents he and his colleagues at the hospital had bought for some old patients. While he was speaking, he didn’t notice the way Sherlock was looking at him. He usually didn’t notice. In his look lay everything he felt for John. _Maybe Christmas eve was the perfect moment to..._ Sherlock stood up. _No, that would be ridiculous._

As he walked towards the kitchen to continue the experiment he’d been working on before John had asked him to help set up the tree, Mycroft’s words popped up in his head. _Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock._ He refused to believe that, his feelings for John might be unanswered but he loved loving John. John Hamish Watson. He‘d always known his middle name, but to tease him he’d acted like he didn’t. That John had told his full name in the end, made him feel special.

An hour later, when Greg and Molly arrived, he joined them to drink a glass of champagne. ‘Why don’t you play a nice Christmas melody, Sherlock?’, asked Molly. ‘I think that’d be lovely! Just like you did earlier today!’, Mrs. Hudson added joyfully. Slightly blushing Sherlock started playing a melody he’d composed for Christmas, years ago, when he was a child. Because everyone was watching him he turned to John. He was the only one he felt comfortable around playing a self composed melody. Their eyes locked and the tension in the room rose, until the doorbell announced an uninvited guest.

It was Mycroft. Sherlock quickly laid his violin away and moved a little bit closer to John. Molly and Greg warmly welcomed him, John gave a slight nod and Sherlock completely ignored him. ‘Oh don’t stop playing because of me, Sherlock. I don’t want to spoil the ... pleasant mood’, Mycroft said with a grin. The hesitation made Sherlock clench his fists and John had to control himself not to take his hand. The others acted like they hadn’t heard the hesitation and continued chatting about what a lovely Christmas it was with all the snow.

Mrs. Hudson went downstairs and came back with a few presents she laid under the Christmas tree. Greg and Molly had brought a bag full of presents and laid them under the tree too. Mycroft had brought one small present, packed in black paper. Everyone knew it was for Sherlock but he didn’t even look at it. After another “Merry Christmas” Mycroft left because he ‘had some business needed to be done’.

The whole room smiled with a sigh of relief. Sherlock even looked quite relaxed and so did John, next to him. They didn’t notice they were standing underneath a mistletoe. It was hanging from the mirror they were standing in front of. Mrs. Hudson had hung it there as decoration.

Around ten minutes before midnight they started unpacking the presents. Everyone was looking at the gloves or socks Mrs. Hudson had given them when she announced that it was almost midnight, so the countdown began...

10 seconds till Christmas... Sherlock noticed the mistletoe.

9 seconds... His heartbeat started rising.

8 seconds... Sherlock peeped at John.

7 seconds... John noticed the mistletoe too.

6 seconds... His breath sped up.

5 seconds... Sherlock looked at John.

4 seconds... John looked at Sherlock.

3 seconds... Their eyes locked.

2 seconds... They took each other’s hands.

1 second... They turned their head towards another.

_Merry Christmas!_

For Sherlock & John this White Christmas began with a sweet & unexpected mistletoe kiss...


End file.
